PTL 1 discloses a head-up display device that projects a displayed image on a windshield. The head-up display device includes a liquid crystal display, a standard light source, a concave mirror, and a concave lens. The liquid crystal display generates a basic image to be a base of a displayed image. The standard light source radiates light from a rear surface side toward the liquid crystal display. The concave mirror reflects a light image of the basic image to project a displayed image on a windshield. The concave lens has a plano-concave lens shape in which a flat surface is oriented toward a liquid crystal display side. The concave lens is positioned between the liquid crystal display and the concave mirror.
PTL 2 discloses a head-up display device that projects a displayed image on a windshield. The head-up display device includes a liquid crystal display, a standard light source, a concave mirror, and a free-form surface lens. The liquid crystal display generates a basic image to be a base of a displayed image. The standard light source radiates light from a rear surface side toward the liquid crystal display. The concave mirror reflects a light image of the basic image to project a displayed image on the windshield. The free-form surface lens has a plano-concave lens shape in which a flat surface is oriented toward a liquid crystal display side. The free-form surface lens is positioned between the liquid crystal display and the concave mirror.